Beyond Human
by Luster Cross
Summary: After dealing with the fact she was human and escaping with a rogue vampire, Ninel faces a deeper issue regarding herself. Was being a human a liability and was it worth still living after making mistakes that endangered her? Dashan never thought that somewhat like Ninel would deal with something so deep. How will he react to the truth of what really happened? Rated T for cursing.


" _I am human…Is this what I deserve after what I had gone through?"_

That question kept plaguing her mind after being locked in the Vampires' dungeon and losing her abilities as a wolf. Ninel never thought her actions would had these horrible consequences. It was because of the damn medallion that Dashan had gave her three years ago during the clash against Verga which ended killing the Wolves' former leader Jin that day. She made a promise to the vampire that she was going to protect, but now it was in the wrong hands. Only she knew the dark side of the current Wolves' leader had. Ninel wasn't even sure if Sierra or Gin were alright. As for Kyoya, it was another story though. He was the first person that actually truly cared for her. After that horrid transformation of his and battling against him, she wasn't sure if he was the "one" though.

The seventeen year old human wasn't sure if she should be grateful that she was even alive still. Rei, Verga, and even Frieda had the opportunity to her here and there, but all three attempts failed. Now she was basically on her own with a vampire rebel that decided to dedicate his life to just to be with her. Dashan was a perverted and cheeky as at times, but he still cared about her and he worried about her when she was captured by Verga and the other vampires and when she was held hostage by Frieda. Plus she can give the older vampire credit for his dedication to by her side no matter what and making that bold decision to stay with her. It was a good in some way, but there some issues that had to be resolved.

One of them was telling Dashan the truth behind what had happened to her before he found her injured in that forest. How was he was going tell her that amulet she used to have had a dangerous power that may put lot of lives at risk? She saw what happened to Kyoya when Rei unleashed the true powers of that horrid amulet and she wasn't sure it was going to be used on the other wolves that were in the Alliance. Goldenrod colored eyes gazed at the dark and glistening skies. It was already nightfall and the two of them decided it was best to camp out for the night. She watched as the vampire as he ate the fish he had cooked from their small campfire.

"I see that you finished you dinner and I was wondering if you want more," wondered Dashan.

She said to him, "No thanks since I think I had enough to eat to be honest. It had been a while since I ate fish since most of time we would eat caribou or anything else."  
"I see and I want to ask you something though," he replied back.

The goldenrod eyed human asked, "Huh? What do you want ask me Dashan?"

"How do you feel being human and all that?" the dark-tressed vampire asked.

Ninel frowned as she thought about accepting the fact that she was nothing but a pathetic human. How could she because since her actions led to this life she never wanted in the first place? As much she wanted to accept the fact that she wasn't a wolf any more, that human felt nothing but guilt for those mistakes she had made in the past. If she didn't give the amulet to that ungrateful bastard leader of the wolves, it may had been worse for her than to Kyoya. She was the reason why she lost Kyoya in the first place and she wasn't sure if Dashan would ever forgive her for doing something that was reckless on her part.

She commented "I don't know to be honest because I still really haven't any real thoughts about it, but for now I would say it makes feel insecure and very doubtful Dashan."

"I see, but you should know its not your fault though. If I would had made it on time, you would still have been a wolf," responded Dashan.

The honey blonde haired teenager screamed, "Unless you rather be killed by Verga! Being human is like a punishment for what I had done!"

As he saw the distressed out look on his human friend's face, the eighteen year old vampire didn't know what she had done that made those her as their main target. Dashan realized that the whole talk they were having was something more than what it was. The vampire does recall that the last time the two of them tried to talk was before Verga's ambush on him and Ninel after the trip to the mall. Maybe it was best to continue that old conversation that they had to see if Ninel was willing to answer once more. As for Ninel, the honey blonde haired human took deep breaths as she tried to calm herself down. That sudden outburst towards Dashan was completely unnecessary. This whole "human" issue had really changed her both physically and mentally.

To her, it was a difficult moment to deal with and she wasn't sure if she was able to live the life she wanted. Being a wolf, vampire, or a human had their own limitations. She wasn't sure what was her limitations as a human and she had her concerns of being nothing but a liability compared to Dashan. At least he was able to properly defend him unlike herself. The human situation was just too complex for her and she wasn't sure if being human is what she deserved. Maybe it was for the best if she told Dashan about what really happened that night she was nearly killed by the leader of the wolves.

"So are you willing to talk about what happened to the night that I found you Ninel?" asked Dashan.

She looked up at the vampire and calmly said, "Oh yeah… I almost forgot about that and I think it is best that we should talk about that first."

"So what did happen during that particular night Ninel?" he questioned her.

Ninel looked at Dashan straight into those blood red eyes of his and commented, "Well after what had happened to Gin and Sierra, Master Rei called Kyoya and I for a private meeting in the woods. I knew it wasn't to be all good news for the two of us. As we talked, Master Rei demanded me to give him the amulet which shocked me of course because I never told him about the amulet to begin with. Of course I was hesitant but the Master held Kyoya hostage so I had no choice. I had to give the bastard the amulet just make sure that we didn't lose more wolves. What I didn't know was that the amulet has a power that is dangerous not just to us wolves, but possibly the wolves.

"That amulet forces werewolves to be in their werewolf state permanently and their power is no other. I had to fight Kyoya in that state before he ran off to the woods. That eventually led to a huge fight between Master Rei and I. I had to go full werewolf on him while he was in human form. He nearly left me for death until he announced that I was banned from the Alliance. Eventually I tried to get out of here with the cloak that he tossed on the ground to conceal my body. You know the rest from there and I'm sorry Dashan."

"So you lost the amulet so can save Kyoya huh… It seemed that that bastard master of yours was steps ahead of you. It was obvious who was it that told him about the amulet, but you should be grateful that you're still alive. You had made mistakes that nearly cost your life, but you don't think for yourself when you made those decisions," commented Dashan.

She replied, "Rex… He was the only one that knew that I had the amulet and he used that against me so I could leave the alliance. It's no surprise he is like his mother, but who is to judge of course. Technically he was a traitor, but Master Rei didn't so no concern like he did with Kyoya and I. At least I do feel grateful that you came and saved me despite the fact you had to see me naked though. Maybe I just need some time to figure out what can I do as human."

"It's not a problem and I don't mind if happens again though," commented the perverted vampire.

She blushed a shade of pink and yelled, "Like hell that is going to happen again!"

The vampire smiled before he placed a small kiss on the human's forehead which made Ninel a bit more than before. She knew she had to deal being with a vampire for a while until they could find a safe place. With a war coming up soon, was it possible for the evade it as soon as possible. Being a human was currently an issue still and she was still a target as she did escape a dungeon with another vampire and decided to be with him even that meant being called a traitor. She hoped that Serena was also alright since she also got involved by saving them from Frieda. The human knew that there were vampires that weren't as bad. Maybe there was something that she can do about it, but she wasn't sure if Dashan would consent to such an action. Again she was human and she needed some sort of option.

 _"Maybe being a human is not all bad and I don't feel bad that I did what I had to do. I wanted to do more good for the Alliance even that meant putting myself at risk numerous times. I hope there is a way the war can be avoided though."_

* * *

 **That ends this one-shot and no this not related to the other two one-shots in anyway. This one-shot is related to EndlessEcho's story VampiresXWolves Final Fight! as side story after the events of Chapter 14. Characters that I mentioned such as Rei, Verga, and Rex belong to EndlessEcho while Frieda belongs to Kawaiiano Tenshi Kiki. In that case, read and review.**


End file.
